Changing History
by Fairy of stories
Summary: Changing history (short version) The main character is a woman who loves to watch the tv-serie "Reign". Watching Francis's death made her cry to sleep. But when she woke up she found herself in the body of the young princess Sofia. The princess of Sweden. Knowing Sofia's fate the protagonist decides to change it along with Francis's.
1. Prologue

Lucy Stenborg one of Swedens most well known history nerds was sitting in front of her TV watching the famous teenage drama series Reign. Although she was a woman in her midforties she still had the heart of a teenage girl.

When the episode ended she found herself in tears. The dance part where Mary and Francis danced to "Stay with me" was just so emotional. Francis was dying. They danced like it would be their last. Perhaps that's why it seemed so beautiful, because it was perhaps their last dance.

She turned off the TV and went to her room to sleep.

As her sleep took her so did the heavens and placed her soul into the time she should have been born in.


	2. Chapter 1

When Lucy woke up she found herself in a very extravagant room. But based on the furnitures she would have to say around fifteenth century. She thought she was dreaming but when she heard a knock on her door and didn't answer a young woman entered. She wore clothes that she recognized was from the time of Vasa. Probably a lady in waiting, Lucy guessed, since she didn't wear servant clothes.

"Princess Sophia, I came to bring you your breakfeast" she said and stood still waiting for a gesture to be made.

'Princess Sophia? I'm Lucy' she thought slapping herself and lied down to hopefully wake up.

"Princess!" she exclaimed and rushed to her bed. "Are you ill?"

"No, just tired and probably dreaming" she answered in disbelief.

"But princess is time fo you to wake up. It's already morning and your father expect you to be down".

"Who?"

"Your father, the king".

"Which king? My father's not a king" she got curious but still had her eyes close.

"Princess! Do not speak of your father that way! Especially since your father is king Gustav I Vasa".

Like a bolt had hit Lucy she threw herself up.

"Say what!"

'It can't be possible my father was not the king. And why does she keep calling me princess Sophia when my name is Lucy? And she also adress me your highness as if I really am a princess...'

And for the first time Lucy decided to prove that she wasn't the princess by standing in front of the mirror. But what she saw proved the opposite. She saw a young girl with dark hair and dark, sapphire, blue eyes instead of a middle aged woman with blonde hair and brown eyes.

'What is happening? H-how come... w-why do I...' as different thoughts of question kept going on and on in her head confusing her the lady in waiting stared at her confused too.

But she believed the princess was just so tired that her head wasn't clear.

"Princess are you going to eat your breakfeast. It's getting cold" she reminded her mistress.

"O-of course..." Lucy mumbled still watching herself in the mirror trying to calm herself down.

She went to her bed where her tray with breakfeast on where. Her brekfeast was a simpel piece of bread with butter and a piece of cheese. And next to it a bowl a porridge and juice. She tasted it thought it probably wouldn't feel or taste like the real food. But she was wrong. It tasted, felt and looked like the real stuff. While she ate slowly although she was hungry, she thought about how it came it was like this. Everything was real because she had pinched herself and slapped herself, trying to go back to sleep. And now this. This was real. Had she time traveled or something? It couldn't be that because otherwise she would still look like the old her. Or had her soul perhaps been switched. In that case where was Sophia's?

'Bu-t since I am here in the same century as Francis, Mary and Elizabeth and of course Gustav I Vasa, I might as well enjoy. I am of course the princess here. Perhaps I might even be able to marry Francis, even though he's gonna die' she thought. 'But what about the real Sophia? Where is she by the way? Or has she died?' In fictional stories that often happened. The original person died and the main character possessed the body due to some divine destiny, accepted and kept living while changing some things. 'Perhaps that's what happened to me?-'

"Mistress, are you alright?" the lady-in-waiting asked Lucy interrupting her thoughts.

"Yes, in fact I'm ready to meet the day" Lucy-now-Sophia answered.

The older woman nodded and took her behind the folding screen to change her clothes. Although the fabric was lovely. It was a red and gold sort of medievial dress, made of silken cloth, with embroideries made of gold thread. She just had to spun around to see how it good it would look on her in front of the standing mirror.

When the lady in waiting tried to do something about her hair Sophia stopped her and told her it was fine. She didn't after want to wear those crazy hairstyles they wore in this time period. She didn't want to cover up her hair either. Sophia asked for a hair clip, which the older woman brought. She started to slowly braid one side of her curls and brought it over to the other side of the head, sticking it there with the hair clip.

"My, so simple yet so beautiful" the lady-in-waiting said.

Sophia smiled and said, "shall we go then" she couldn't wait to see this world.

"Princess!" an old man with a long beard exclaimed.

Lucy recognized the man immediately. He was king Gustav Vasa of Sweden.

"What took you so long?"

"Sorry, I was just tired" she answered him.

"Are you okay? Are you sure you're not coming down to an illness?"

"Yes, your highness I'm sure".

"Your highness? Since when did you stop calling me father" he said with hurt in his voice.

She apologized and said the word he wanted to hear.

Because her 'new' father was the king he couldn't stay long to talk. And although Lucy felt a bit disappointed she decided to let go. And so the day would continue.

'By the way. What did princess Sophia like to do' she wondered and asked her lady in waiting who answered that princess Sophia liked to dance and sing. Because it sounded boring Sophia decided that she wanted to go outside. But because it was dangerous outside the castle walls she had to do with spending time in the garden. Actually it hadn't been such a bad idea to sit on the green grass staring upwards towards the sky. It gave her time to think of many ideas and a lot of thinking.

She thought about what she wanted to do in this life except marrying Francis. Because marrying against her will to someone who would abuse her was definitely not her plan. Suddenly she got an idea. Though she wasn't exactly the greedy person who lust after money she did want money and she needed it if she wanted afford to make stuff. Sure she could also ask The King to give it to her but since their economy was poor in this period she guessed the only solution was to try selling things. That's why she had decided to use her knowledge to invent things that wouldn't cause that much problems in the future. Like games! Games like Monopol.

"Kristina please go and get me paper, some ink and a feather pen" Sophia ordered her lady in waiting even though she felt kind of bad for doing that.


	3. Chapter 2

Kristina the loyal servant of princess Sophia stared at her mistress who was talking with her father. The young princess was explaining the rules of her game to her father and the rest of her family who listened intensely.

It all had begun a few days ago when her mistress had ordered her to get a few things. When she got them she started drawing a square which she added even more squares into. She drew other things and when the princess was done with her drawing she handed Kristina a list of things she wanted her to get. The lady in waiting went through a lot of trouble to get them. She had needed permission from the king who payed a bit too much attention of this new board game that princess had invented.

"So do you understand now?" the princess asked her family who nodded. "If you don't you can read the paper over there. That's where all the rules and instructions is written".

And so the game began. Although Kristina didn't have any right to join them she was invited by the princess. She had intended to not to join but the princess insisted.

The game became quite hot as the king and queen rivaled each other, trying to buy each others' properties. It also became quite tense between her brother Eric XIV and Charles IX. Although Katarina Gustavsdotter had intended to use that to win she had not expected the big twist. It had turned out that Eric and Charles had been working with each other behind the others' backs. Thanks to that Katarina lost every single penny to her cheating brothers. And she promised she would get her revenge next time. And she wasn't so keen on letting them not knowing that. The game continued for a very long time and Magnus Vasa had been expected to win when suddenly the game shifted big and his brothers made him bankrupt to the core. He too swore revenge and it turned out Katarina and him became best buddies, their friendship had been established by revenge towards their brothers. The King who pretended like he was losing found that he got slapped by his wife when she ended up making him really lose.

When the third hour had gone by the only ones left were Anna, Elisabet and Cecilia Gustavsdotter, who were working in team and their brothers, The Queen and Sophia.

And the one who won was The Queen Katarina Gustavsdotter Stenbock. The King who normally was a bad loser found himself congratulating his wife while thinking of revenge the next time they played. Although he tried hiding his intentions The Queen saw through him and promised she wouldn't back down so easily.

The game Monopol was a fun family game that soon spread between all the nobles who all seemed to enjoy it. Because of that Gustav Vasa talked with his life long friend, now a famous merchant, to produce this game. After playing the game the friend did not doubt that this game would sell and they would gain profits.

As they had espected they had earned a lot of profits. Within a month they had already gained an amount of two hundred thousand crowns. And expected that within a year they would at least earn a bit over two million crowns.

Because of this game the financial state of Sweden improved a little and Sweden earned a lot more influential allies, like the king of Rome who had found himself loving the game after playing it. He also earned even more allies in Russia and France as noble families also fell in love with Monopol.

A year went by and an eight year old Sophia, although her father tried to hide it, knew that he had used her game to earn some money. When she had confronted The King about it he had tried to escape but found himself at her mercy. He apologized for not saying anything to her. She did of course forgive him but made him at least give her ten percent of the profits.

Because of that money she now could buy some stuff needed. With the money she had she bought oil, some ginger spices and citrus fruits. Although her family were aware of what she was doing it wasn't like they intended to stop her. Though The Queen wanted her to learn more about embroidery and music she let her little daughter do as she wanted after Sophia played the most beautiful music she had ever heard off. Also when The Queen asked for the princess to study for how to read and write she got surprised over what beautiful poetry her little princess could make. And it was clear no one complained anymore about her behavior. And no one said anymore that she was too small or to young to do things.

The lady-in-waiting, Kristina had been tasked to find a glass maker who could make the bottle based on the princess's drawing. Eventually she did found Henrik, a glass maker and smith who had been helping his father's business since he was six. When Kristina mentioned the pay he would get there was no doubt he would make it.

Five days later when the perfume bottle was done the servant brought it to the princess who used a cheesecloth to cover the jar with her medley of smelling flowers, fruits and spices, which she had waited about a week to be ready. She then poured it into a bowl. After squezzing the cloth through from the liquid she poured the bowl into the the little perfume bottle.

Kristina who had been watching in fascination and taking notes when the princess explained the about how to make perfume she was overjoyed to get to test it. She sprayed it onto her arm wrist and smelled the heavenly smell. It wasn't too strong smell like most perfumes were and didn't have the same uncomfortable feeling either.

Since the two of them were in the kitchen making this the other servants watched in admire. Sophia let them to try it and boy were they happy about it.

Sophia introduced the perfume along with a few others by wrapping them as presents given to her mother and sisters.

Her father became stunned by this. His little girl was such a a smart child after all. He talked with his merchant friend who had also shared the same idea as him when he found out. Gustav Vasa yet again tried again to start planning of selling the perfume without his daugher's consent. But got caught by her and she only allowed him to sell it if she was allowed to have a building where her employees could work in. He allowed it and Sophia had hired about fifteen people to make it, most of them were girls. She was though careful about hiring them and only chose those she knew she could trust. And the one in charge of handling them was Kristina and her sister Hilda. When princess Sophia made all of them sign a contract she knew she had already started to change history.

The employees working under Kristina and Hilda really were happy. And couldn't imagine how blissful their lives were at that moment. Their working conditions weren't that hard. They only worked eight hours and they even got food to eat during the meal times. Not to mention the pay was good. They also got to rest during Saturday and Sunday. Some of the employees had children who princess Sophia had by the contract ordered to get schooled. Though some of them were against this as were many nobles she got through them by explaining to her father by what education to the commoners could change Sweden. And she explained it so well and convincing that even the nobles had a hard time complaining. They after all existed to also make the country grow, or had they forgotten that. So Gustav let his daughter establish The Vasa Institut which was a school owned by her, and would still in the future be owned by the royal blood line of Sophia and tbe local. But on one condition. That also som children of the upper class families would be allowed to join, which she agreed too. Though she thought it was a pain in the ass having to deal with stuck up brats.

At first Gustav wanted to build a grand building for her but was turned down by Sophia who didn't want to waste to much money. Instead Sophia traveled around the city to find some sort of abondoned building. She did found an abondoned mansion, perfect for a school building, but it was quite far from the city. Therefore she came up with the idea of a wagon picking up the children like a school bus. It was also fine if the students wanted to there by their own carriage.

Sophia and Kristina hired some workers to fix the building in the inside and a little bit on the outside. Money wasn't really a problem since she had earned a lot more than she had expected from the selling of her game and perfumes. They also sought out to different furniture companies to make chairs and tables and other stuff.


	4. Chapter 3

The nine-year old with the mentality of a forty-year old looked at the building. It had taken six months to get it done, six months to find people she could hire who was prepared to work for her. Many nobles and male teachers didn't expect at all that some of the teachers in the school were females. This too would have a very big changes in the future. And it also had taken six months to get her thick headed father to explain her idea of the economic process. Of course many nobles weren't too happy about paying taxes and tried to make her feel inferior, mostly because she was a girl. And women in this period didn't really have that much say. Some nobles even tried threaten her although not aloud. They also tried to make the king see how foolish it would be if all the nobles were against him. It could create a civil war. But that only had the opposite effect.

"So you're saying that just because you don't want to do something that can make our country grow you all wish to cause a civil war.? Treason" Gustav I Vasa snorted.

All the nobles in the court got the creeps when he said that and tried to explain but the king silenced them:

"Silence! The people who do not wish to concede to my daughters idea I shall accept your opinions. However do not think I will let you stay in my country after saying such things? For the sake of it, It is just paying taxes. Every commoner in our country does that and if they're able to do it than you are more able to do that. Those who oppose to the idea of paying taxes shall be stripped of their titles and be prepared to leave this country in the morning", his words would leave later deep impressions on his people and in history.

Eric XIV couldn't help but admire his father now. He knew that it wasn't just because of his sister's idea he was fighting for. He also knew his father was doing this to show that the royal family is not to be used as puppets. And he also showed who had much power. Yes, they all knew the nobles were trying to take advantage of the crown by making the king borrow money from them but now that the king would earn money by merchandising he didn't need to borrow that much money and even payed his debts back in full. And they all had seemed to forget that the nobles from the beginning were servants to the crown too.

After dismissing the nobles from the court Sophia sneaked towards her father who looked tired.

"You did a good job father" she praised him and caressed his worn out face.

He kissed the palm of her hands, as history writers noted this as the most beautiful father-and daughter-scene there ever was. A painting of the scene would hang today within the palace walls.

The nobles who were angry agree to the idea of paying taxes. Most of them did. Others left the country. The land they had owned became owned by the royal family who did announce that other nobles could by a piece of their land but it would cost.

Sweden was economically developing and many other countries wished to trade with them. When the father retired his sons took over the Vasa Corporation instead.

Although Gustav never lived to see his favorite daughter marry he was happy because he had done everything he could to make Sweden grow and become a secure place for his family. And he was proud of himself. He was proud of his clever little princess. But it was just such a pity he wouldn't get to see her married and happy.

As he neared his deathbed he saw a light appear and within that light stood his little Sofia stretching out her hand as he took it...

"Sophia..." he breathed his last breath.

Short thereafter the queen died too.

Everyone in the country wept for the king, and of course queen. Their beloved king who had made their country financially stable and peaceful now rested in a eternal sleep which he would never wake up from.

Sophia who wasn't actually his daughter still considered him her father. And even though she knew his death wouldn't actually happen before year 1560 it did and she knew it was because she had changed history. This had been a side effect of what she had done. She knew it was her fault and it teared her apart.

Eric XIV got a few days later crowned as the king of Sweden. It was a joyous event and everyone wished for him to be a wise and justice king. Because Eric wasn't married women would flock around him at the ball. But he didn't dance with anyone else than his sisters especially Sophia. Which only made women envy her even more. But there was a reason for it. Even though she still was only eleven years old it was clear many desired her. Not only for her beauty but also because everyone knew she was the reason Vasa Corporation was thriving in success. If you possessed that kind of woman you future would be nothing but success. Eric who had promised his father to take care of his sister became very overprotective afterwards and swore to protect from those who would hurt and use her.

In history people would be confused of wether Eric loved his little sister as more than a sister or not. Some said that he acted like a lover other said he's overprotectivness made him look like that when her really just loved Sophia as his little sister.

Eric and Sofia ate in silence. It was only them too since their brothers were travelling to deal with business and her sisters were either married, spending time with their family or

"I wish to go to France" Sophia announced at the dinner table.

"You can't" Eric said putting a piece of meat into his mouth.

"Why not? I need some vacation too" she said.

"I'm king and never get vacation but I'm fine with it. And if I'm fine so are you. Besides you're too young to go alone there" he retorted.

"So what? Fine if you're going to be so worried about me then I could just take Kristina with me".

"Still no".

She frowned and rose up of her chair.

"Were are you going? You aren't done eating yet. Sit down" he ordered her.

She wanted to say something nasty but realized it would be really immature of her. So she sat down.

"I'm sorry for acting selfish" she said.

"Apology accepted".

"But brother promise me in the future that you will let me marry whoever I desire" she said.

He looked at her determined eyes and half-promised. Sometimes he forgot how young she really was. She just seemed too grown up all the time, except for when she acted selfish.

"I wanna marry Francis the dauphin of France", she said.

"No, why would you? You don't even know him. Besides I heard he's engaged to Mary The Queen of Scots. And they're Catholics. So NO".

"I know, and what has them being Catholics have anything to with it. I'm Catholic remember" she said and he rolled his yes. How could he forget Sophia was a Catholic. Even though her family was lutheran she herself wished to become Catholic. Though they were against her at first, they did let her become a Catholic after explaining in a whole hour why she wanted to be it. Mostly it was because she didn't want people to feel like they needed to choose like they must be Lutheran. Like they have no other choice. And she didn't want her people feel discrimnated just because they didn't follow the same church. Second of all because the Lutheran church would have to much power. Third of all because they could also trade easier with other Catholic countries if they knew that princess of Sweden was Catholic in a Lutheran country and people would still respect her anyway. This caused Gustav to set the rule that the laws come before religion. Meaning that the church still was allowed to exist only that politics should not involve any religious opinions otherwise that could create quite a problem for when they would decide what's best for Sweden. People should be able to believe and follow by their own free will. "You shouldn't force people to do something they don't want to or feel like they shouldn't do" that's what she said.

Of course at the beginning people especially followers of the Lutheran church wanted her dead for heresy. And when Gustav Vasa heard what they were saying he knew that the only right choice was to decrease the church's political power. Even though he was Lutheran himself he knew that it was the right choice. Of course many priests became angry and said that the royal family would be condemned for heresy but other priests had realized too long ago that most priests like the Catholic priests abused the power of the church. Perhaps they did it conciously or not. But the priests who agreed to decrease the church's power in politics knew that it would be easier to see if people truly were servants of God and followed him out of free will or if they did that because otherwise they would be discriminated in society. When Gustav Vasa did explain the reason his people seemed to wake up, understand and accepted the new rule. And so people learned to respect each others beliefs though it would still take time for the whole population of Sweden to do it.

When Eric thought back to the day Sophia was born he remembered how fragile she looked like. She looked like she wouldn't last a day more but she did. She overcame everything against her and has grown up. Beautiful, intelligent and kind Sophia would be desired by all men in few years. She wouldn't stay little forever, he realized, and would one day marry and leave him. He sounded like a father but who could blame him after all he had been watching over her since she was born.

Eric was lying down as he brooded when suddenly Sophia entered his chamber.

"Brother, may I sleep here with you?"

He couldn't say no after all ever since tonights dinner they didn't utter a word to each other.

"Of course".

She lied down beside him and looked him in the eyes.

"I want you to know that even if you're my half-brother I love you very much" she said surprising him.

"I love you too little bird".

"And I will respect your decision of not letting me go but brother I want you to know... No matter how far apart we are from each other we will always be brother and sister. And even when I grow up and marry someone I will always remain your little sister. I love you brother. You're the best brother I've ever had" she said honestly.

Even though Sophia tried to look innocent he knew she had hidden intentions why else would she be flattering him. He let out a sigh.

"Fine, if you're so determined about going then I go. As long as you write a letter everyday" he finally said. It was hard saying no to a determined Sophia.

She thanked and hug him.


	5. Chapter 4

**France 1558**

 **18 july**

Mary Stewart, The Queen of Scots arrived with her carriage. She couldn't wait to meet her betrrothed Francis, The Dauphin of France.

She heard the sound of trumpets as the carriage rolled inside the castle walls.

"Welcome my dear" King Henrik II of France greeted her.

She courted as she answered politely, "Glad to be here, your highness" and looked around with her eyes searching for something or someone.

"Francis will come soon, I hope. I apologize for the lateness of my son".

"No! There's no need to apologize I'll be happy to wait for him".

"Is that so..." the king looked at her and then at the gates.

Mary asked him if he was waiting for someone.

"Ah-yes. The princess of Sweden is coming to visit us" he said excitedly.

"The princess of Sweden? But what could possibly the reason that she would be visiting you?"

"You'll see" the king shrugged.

And as soon as he had said that the gates opened once more. A big golden carriage arrived. On the door was the crest of The Swedish royal family. There were two lions holding a golden crown with a golden cross atop a blue pearl. On all sides of the pearl there were white pearls sitting on a rem of gold like half of a bridge connected to one blue orb. Beneath the blue pearl a red soft fabric sat. Underneath this crown a banner of blue and yellow formed a cross. On two of the four sides there were three golden crowns. On the other two there were a lion similar to those two who held the crown. Above the little crown there was a bigger one who sat upon a a red coat with fur inside.

King Henrik and Mary held their breath along with the other servants and spectators as a darkhaired little girl stepped out of the carriage. She wore a light blue gown which really fit her eyes perfectly. Long sleeves fluttered in the wind along with the veil upon her head as she walked. Her face was little and had a slight flush of excitement. Innocense yelled out all over her yet there was an aura of a queen around her.

"Your highness" the princess curtsied.

The king was absorbed in the beauty of this little girl but managed to bow back in respons. She turned to Mary and they curtsied at each other.

"Thank you for letting me stay here, your highness. I've always wanted to travel to France..." she said in french and looked behind the king at the two guys who was coming towards them.

The king turned to see what it was she was looking at only to see his unfilial son walking towards them together with his bastard. He apologized for his son's late arrival with a frown and introduced him towards her along with the rest of his family. The bastard Sebastian who's mother died in childbirth and the beautiful queen Caterina Maria Romula di Lorenzo de' Medici. After introduction the king escorted the little princess inside the castle were they went their seperate ways as Sophia's lady-in-waiting Kristina showed her to her room. Little did she know that the prince was looking her way.

Sophia felt relieved when Kristina told her that the bath was ready. She hadn't bathed for two days and felt dirty and cold. But the warm water made her feel like the journey had been worth it.

While bathing Sophia thought back to the days when she still was Lucy. When her life had been boring and she had been bullied by her classmates in school for being a nerd. But that only made her work even harder and she step by step rose to become one of the youngest people who won a Noble Prize in literature. She would do the same here in this century too. Overcome every dirty trick the court will offer her and rise to become powerful.

Francis was taking a sip from his goblet while looking at the dance floor. Many young women were eyeing him especially Mary. The only one who didn't was Sophia, the princess of Sweden. She appeared to be too busy playing Monopol together with his father, Bash and four other nobles to take a look at him. Monopol had become his father's new favorite game. Ever since he heard about it from some of his nobles he became quite curious about the game and ordered one. At first it had become quite frustrating for Henrik since he kept losing but when he became better at the rules he started winning.

Francis didn't know why he felt so attracted to her. It wasn't like he knew her at all. But it was the way she talked. She didn't speak like a normal eleven year old would do. She had many ideas and explained them so it would be more simplier for people to understand. He remembered their conversation when they were dining. Although it should have been boring to listen to politics he surprisingly couldn't help but listen. Everything that came out of her mouth was new and fun to listen at. Unfortunately he wasn't the only one who thought so. Other young men were eyeing her even though she seemed oblivious to it. Even men older than his father. He saw a young man, a son to a noble asking her something which seemed to take quite long. With a deep frown he put down his goblet and walked towards them.

"Princess, would you like to dance with me?" he asked interrupting their conversation and grabbed her hand without thinking, surprising everyone.

"Of course. I would be honoured", she said saving his face.

He escorted her out to the dance floor. He bowed and she curtsied as the new song played. Though there was a big difference between their heights they didn't have any problem dancing at all. He twirled her around the dance floor. Their eyes didn't seem to see anything but each other. Even when the music stopped they didn't stop dancing. It seemed as though they were dancing to their own melody. It was only until they heard the booming laughter of the king that they decided to stop dancing. Sophia thanked him for the dance as well like Francis did.

Meanwhile outside a broken-hearted young woman cried silently. Why didn't anyone in this world love her? Her father used to love her mother until that whore, Anne Boleyn came into picture. She used to be her father's eye stone before, that bastard Elizabeth came. Why? Just why was everything so unfair?

Suddenly a rustle caught her attention. Frigtened she moved away and was about yell guard when a hand fell over her mouth.

"Hush, calm down and don't say a word" his deep voice whispered in french.

Her heart started to beat but not out of fear. She slowly turned around to get a better look at the man holding her. Her eyes went wide as she recognized him. He was a man who had tried to propose to many of her father's wives before.

"Eric!" she exclaimed.

"Yes and you are... Mary?" his face showed an expression of suprise.

A long silence fell between them before Eric started giving her compliments about her having become a beauty and everything. She blushed and awkwardly tried to go back into the castle. But when she saw the two of them laughing at some joke she just couldn't stand it and tried to run away once again. But this time someone stopped her and comforted her in his embrace.

Eric who had lots of experience when it came to love realized why she was sad. He saw his little sister dancing with that good-for-nothing prince and became jealous. He didn't understand why she wanted to marry him so much. Besides the prince was already engaged to a now crying girl. Love truly was cruel and he of all knew that the most.


	6. Chapter 5

**December 24**

It had almost been a half year since the princess of Sweden arrived at France. She stared outside the window at the snowing sky. It seemed that the snowflakes would continue to fall down endlessly.

Her maids were fixing her ball gown which she would wear to the grand ball, his highness The King would hold. It was a red dress consisting of two layers. The first layer was bright red and made of silken cloth. The layer above was made of velvet and had a much darker colour of red. It was decorated with embroidiries of gold yarn. On the layers edges were festoons of white fur. On her bed layed a hat similar to the ones you would wear at christmas in the future.

Sophia looked at her dress and was proud over herself. She would look like a female version of Father Christmas, minus the beard and white hair he had.

– Princess Sofia is time, Kristina said.

Sofia nodded and got up from her little swing.

Francis was staring at the huge christmas tree that stood in the middle of the ballroom. It was dressed in lights and many fine decorations. He smiled at the memory from a week ago.

He was talking with some of the ministers when he reached the ballroom and heard a familiar voice say, "That's right put it there". Curiously he went inside with the ministers following and saw a huge fir tree that almost seemed to all the way to the roof.

"Sofia, what is this?" he had asked the princess with a worrisome face.

"A christmas tree of course. Don't you remember how I told you about them?"

He did have a vague memory of that.

"But what I mean is, what is it doing here?"

"It's for the ball. For people to dance around. Besides it's a tradition in Sweden during Christmas" she answered with twinkling eyes. God, how he loved when her eyes shining like stars in the night sky. And all he could do was staring at her face, bright with happiness. He knew she was asking him something but he couldn't hear her since he was too focused on watching her.

"Sorry?"

She rolled her eyes and said, "Do you want to help me decorate the tree?".

"Sure" he said without thinking.

"You gentlemen can help out too" she turned towards the ministers who nodded and gladly helped putting on colourful small balls that would hang and sometimes shimmer in the candle lights. It became a much happier than expected. But that's what you had to expect when you were in the precense of this Swedish princess. She always made people laugh and feel happiness.

Francis woke up from the flashback by the sound of a name getting yelled out.

"Princess Sofia of Sweden!"

He looked towards the stairs and saw the most prettiest girl in the world. She wore the most beautiful gown in ball. It was colourful and fit her perfectly. She looked like a queen as she walked towards him.

"Merry Christmas, Francis!" she gave him a warm hug. "Merry Christmas to everyone here too!" she shouted out as they answered back with a happy laugh, "Merry Cristmas!" as the music started.

People began to dance and Sofia swayed to the motion of music. Francis couldn't help but chuckle.

"You really are eager to dance aren't you. Very well, may I have this dance then?" he said as he bowed holding out his hand. She accepted him and not a second later did they start spinning around The Christmas tree. Everyone was watching them like always. And although the young nobles were jealous of the prince they already realized that they had no chance with the princess at all. These two were meant to be with each other, everyone knew so there was no point in trying to court either of them.

After dancing for quite awhile Sofia became hungry and wasn't shy at mentioning that too Francis who was too enchanted by her to even realize his body was aching for food too.

"Shall we go and eat then" he said with a sort of disappointment.

"I would love that" she answered him happily making him smile.

They sat down at the king's table right next to the king. Although the king was known to be a tyrant he was now happily laughing and joking with his queen and his bastard son who he made his legitimate son. The Queen who used to hate Sebastian was now treating him and his wife, Kristina (the maid of princess Sofia) like her own children truthfully. After all she did want to impress on the princess.

"Now, before we begin the feast I would like to make a toast for princess Sofia of Sweden" the king began and looked at her. "Thank you Sofia for this joyous feast and thank you for helping my kingdom and country..." and then he started to recite everything she had done ever since she came to France about eight months ago.

Eight months ago Sofia bought a land in France where she hired many of the village people to come and help to take care of it. Of course she payed them monthly wages which helped them a lot with taxes and such things.

She brought up new and better ways to cultivate crops. Yes, everyone already knew that. She was known in all over France as the angel of harvest. Because not only did she reap good crops but also good profits from everything she created only to use them to sow again. Of course she got helped by her brothers to create factories but it seemed like everything she touched turned into gold. That's why many nobles and mercenaries lusted after her. If you could have such a person that would bring prosper to your family then you would be the luckiest man on earth. At the same time there were those who were angry and jealous, because she was a woman and did a better job than them. But of course Sofia had too many great allies so no one dared to touch her.

She established a school, Vasa Institut, in France too. A school where every child could go to no matter how rich or poor you were. And there was even a boarding house if anyone needed it providing that they would pay rent. But since there always were work available for students there didn't seem to be any problem there.

Francis had been so inspired by Sofia that he decided to learn and start his own company. And under Sofia's guidance it became successful. Though his company was still growing Sofia knew it would become bigger and perhaps even surpass her family's. But thanks to this company the royal family didn't necessarily needed to rely on the nobles anymore and even helped with the kingdom's financial crisis.

In the future the Vasa Institut, in France, would become one of the best schools which would help graduate many successful people. And the company that Francis had created would be past down to the next heir which always were decided by the descendants of Francis and Sofia. Thankfully they never did pass it down to a hopeless person. Anyway his company grew and became one of the biggest companies in the world. And the only ones who could rival it were the big Swedish and Norwegian companies. Although a fight broke out between both of them due to some manipulative idiot and resulted into Sweden taking over Norway and now 2015 there is no country named Norway but they still have their language and culture.

As the king finished his speech he raised his glass as everyone did the same and then drank their drinks.

"I would also like to announce the engagement between my son Francis and princess Sofia who is going to get married within a month" he spurted out the words.

Sofia almost choked when she heard it. She didn't know anything about this but she knew it would eventually happen. But the old man really did want her as his daughter-in-law now that Mary was out of the way married to the king of Sweden.

During Eric's time to attempt to split his sister up her friendship with Francis and get her home he got help from Mary who also wished to split them up. None of them had any idea that they would eventually fall in love with each other. But Sofia who had been watching them knew that they would since they after all had gone through so much with each other and been there with each other. Not to mention that Sweden could offer her even more oppurtunities to save her country from Elizabeth. Although ever since Sofia had a talk with the Queen of England it turned out that Mary and Elizabeth became friends. And together they rule their countries in peace for the time being. It wasn't until WW2 that the two countries had to make an everlasting peace since they needed to work with each other to beat Germany.

Francis and Sofia shared a look. His was a look full of love and hope. Her's was look of understanding.

"Then please take care of me in the future" she said to him.

He smiled wider than he ever smiled before and said the same thing back to her.

As the king had said their wedding happened two months later and was the most beautiful, historical wedding ever seen.


	7. Chapter 6

**France 1559**

 **February 24**

Dressed in white she walked up the aisle with a bouquet of flowers in her hand. Her hair was down and on top of her head sat a flower crown over the white veil covering her face, making her look like Virgin Mary. The dress she wore was made of snow white silk and fluttered as the breath of God entered the church. Diamonds around her neck made small rainbows in the sunlight.

Her maids held the end of the veil as they slowly stopped when the ceremony began.

The prince met her with eyes full of love and the priest with eyes of promises.

She took her beloved one's hands kissed them then turned her head, getting down on her knees, to hear what the priest had to say.

As the priest finished his speech he placed the crown on top of Francis who was now king and he placed a crown on top of Sofia's. The princess was now queen, The Queen of France.

Both the new king and queen said their vows to protect and bring prosper to the country as their people gave out joyous yells.

Many painters had trouble to draw this beautiful crowning and wedding scene since it just didn't seem enough. Everyone wanted to capture more than they painted but their talents weren't just enough. Despite that their paintings hang today in the royal palace of both Sweden and France. So that nobody would forget what kind of people the princess of Sweden/Queen of France and The King of France who brought prosper to their countries.

 **November 15**

Francis was getting ill and Sofia knew what had to be done. Thankfully she noticed the symptons quickly in order to act.

According to history he had always been weak since birth and would die at an early age due to a syncope.

Sofia had of course already started a doctor facility that had come far enough to treat it. She often encouraged Francis to eat healthy food which were ways to prevent him from getting too ill which made it just easier to cure the illness he would get.

And every night she would rub alcohol around and in his ear so to disinfect it. Francis would always asked her why she did it because it stung in his ear. Since she couldn't tell him the truth she lied to him and said that it's good to clean your ears because that was another way to prevent you from catching the plague. And as gullible as he was when it came to her he believed Sofia.

 **November 25**

Although the syncope wasn't as big as the historicans described in books it was still dangerous and he needed surgery to remove it. And Francis had already shown the signs of dying. Thankfully everything was already prepared. Sofia had already sent for medical treatments and a well educated doctor who told her that they were ready to do the surgery.

In the future the method the doctor, Gilbert Stern used on Francis had become more developed and saved many peoples' lives.

 **December 10**

Francis had been asleep ever since the surgery and the people of France were anxiously waiting for him to awaken. But the most worried one was Sofia who slept beside him, took care of him every day and also took care the duties of the kingdom. It was hard for her and many people wondered how she was able to bear everything on her shoulders. Yes, it truly was a big question that nobody could answer not even the royal highness herself.

Days continued to pass. As Francis was still sleeping. During that time Queen Sofia had become more cold and isolated. The people in the palace had noticed as the days of their sleeping king continued. They felt sorry and were for their mistress and queen. She seemed lonely and almost as if she was losing herself.

 **December 24**

On the morning before the ball something miraculously happened. The king had finally awakened! Cries of joy filled the whole country and became a much happier place as also their Queen's happy smile had returned.

Later in the evening people celebrated and danced in happiness to a harmonious music.

And that joy everyone felt that day would be everlasting.

 _Although history never wrote it down there was an oath that was made that night, an eternal oath that not even God could break._


	8. Epilogue

A tiny hand was stretching upwards the gentle face of the woman. She smiled as she lifted the tiny little body into her embrace. A soft kiss landed on his tiny head and a happy giggle escaped the little one's mouth. The woman's face got even more warmer and gentler as the little life in her embrace adored the sight of his mother.

"Honey" a voice called out.

Smirking the woman turned around.

"Honey? You sure have gotten used to that word".

"How couldn't I use it when there's such a nice ring to it" he smiled back.

"Anyway, what do you want?"

"Can't your husband check on his wife?" he asked as he got closer to her and started caressing her hips.

"HONEY!" she pushed him away, hissing. "Not in front of the childre-".

But he didn't stop and snatched a kiss from her which quitened her down. And for a minute she did forget the world around. But then again, her husband did have that kind of effect on her. Unfortunately they were disturbed by four lovely little angels who came running towards them.

"Father! Mother!" their oldest son, Louis yelled out happily.

Their three other children followed him like puppies competing to get to their masters first. Following them were their personal maids and butlers who were sweating to the point that you thought they had been running a marathon.

"Your highnesses, king and queen..." they bowed while panting.

"Oh dear, oh dear" Sofia looked worriedly at the servants. "I do apologize for my children. Please take a rest and get some water".

"Yes, my queen" they answered walking away with happy smiles.

She scowled at her children with warmth. And even though she knew it was wrong of them over-work their servants she was happy that they were healthy children.

"Mommy, how's little brother?" Marybelle their youngest daughter asked while gesturing for her father to pick her up.

"He's fine sweetheart" she patted her head. "Now, who wants to help me decorate the gingerbread house?"

"Me!" all four of them yelled out. Five if you counted with Francis.

They laughed as they all ran towards the kitchen even the king. All the servants who were busy decorating the palace to The Christmas ball couldn't help but grin. Neither could the queen. She looked at her family while slowly walking. There was no hurry.

"And so the girl who traveled through time changed history, isn't that right?" she murmured kissing the baby's forehead, "Little Charlie".

Happiness filled the palace and France throughout the years King Francis and Queen Sofia ruled. Even though their descendants had to struggle a little France continued to prosper.

Athough Sofia's diary never were published to public it was recorded down in it that she in fact had switched souls. That's why the royal family of France and Sweden in secret trained their children in spiritual guidance and also looked for the soul of their dearest queen in the year she was born as Lucy Stenborg.


End file.
